Saints and Angels
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: This is my first Storm Hawks fanfic, and a songfic. It's P/A. Rated for violence and character death.


**_Hello everyone! I'm not going to make most of my comments until the end, so not to give any of the story away._**

**_This is my first Storm Hawks fanfiction, so I hope I did ok! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, it's only me checking this! Please note that _bold type _is the lyrics, and the represents a jump in time and/or setting._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, or the song "Saints and Angels", sung by Sara Evans._**

* * *

**We're only human baby**

He didn't want to admit it, but it bothered him. The blood, the screams of pain, the mangled bodies...

**We walk on broken ground**

In battle, the sky was his home. This was not the sky. This grey, cracking, dry land that had no life. No, this was a place for death alone.

**We lose our way, we come unwound**

Aerrow looked down at the body of the Talon he had just killed. Unseeing blue eyes stared up at him, from the face of a man not much older then himself. Aerrow shivered, revolted by what this war had made him cable of. Only months before, this sight would have made him sick to the stomach. But now, all he felt was a tinge of regret, for the man who's life he'd cut short, and the heaviness it layed on his own heart.

Sighing, Aerrow knelt down and closed the Talon's eyes. He knew from experience that this would not help his conscience, but he still felt a need to do it...

And it wasn't like he had to worry about someone else stabbing him in the back as he performed this gesture. The battle was won. Only a few foolishly brave Talons still fought, and were being picked off one by one.

Aerrow stood up and looked around him solemnly**. **He was alone on the unearthly plain. The others fighting beside him had moved on ahead, pushing the Cyclonian forces farther and farther into extinction. He was now the soul life force in a sea of empty bodies.

Aerrow closed his eyes, not wanting to see the carnage anymore. It disgusted him, what they'd done. What Cyclonia had done. What Atmos had done. What _**he'd**_ done.

**We're turnin' circles baby**

The sound of clashing metal brought Aerrow out of his trance. Snapping his head around to where the sounds of battle had erupted, his eyes grew wide.

Near the edge of the terra stood two figures, locked in battle. One was a middle-aged man, his face contorted into a menacing snarl, and his blade casting a devilish red glow on him. The Dark Ace. The other was a young woman, her dark hair and skin darkened more by dirt and grime. Though she was petit, she was strong, and was holding up well to the much larger man, her staff meeting his sword blow for blow. Piper.

Calling her name, Aerrow began to run towards his companionand her enemy. Though his tired body screamed at him to slow, Aerrow forced himself to go faster. No one else would have known, Aerrow could see that Piper was even more tired than himself. She showed him through subtleties only he could pick out. Her left elbow was bent more them usual. Her legs shock slightly. Her eyes had lost some of their spark. He knew her all too well.

**We're never satisfied**

Both combatants looked up for a moment, hearing Aerrow's call. Piper's eyes brightened ever so slightly, while Dark Ace's mouth grew into an evil grin. Quickly, he turned back to the distracted young woman next to him and grabbed her arm. Twisting it behind her painfully, Dark Ace held his blade to her throat.

Aerrow stopped in his tracks, just feet from the pair. He wanted to kick himself. This was his fault. He'd distracted Piper and caused her to let her guard down. For the first time in a long time, Aerrow didn't know what to do.

The Talon's twisted smile only grew wider at the fear in his rival's eyes. The Dark Ace had finally found a weakness in this seemingly immortal sky knight. Slowly, he began to walk back towards the edge of the terra. Aerrow followed tensely, keeping the same distance between them.

**We fall from grace, **

When Dark Ace had gone back as far as he could, he turned to Aerrow and hissed the words_ "Pay back time" _before he tossed Piper over, into the vast emptiness that was between them and the Wastelands below. As she began to fall, Dark Ace took his sword and ran it down the crystals specialist's back, tearing both parachuteand skin. The young woman's cry of agony and pain followed behind her as she plummetedtowards the lava spirting land below.

**Forget we can't fly**

Aerrow didn't think, he just ran. Ran across the small distance between him and the edge of the terra. Ran passed the triumphant looking Dark Ace. Ran until there was no more land to run on.

Aerrow pulled his arms and legs tight to his body as he fell, so that his arrow-shaped form speed towards his free falling teammate. Aerrow's only thoughts as he approached Piper was a silent prayer for her safety and that he would get to her in time.

The pair wasn't far above the Wastelands when Aerrow caught up to Piper. Grabbing her bridal-style, he let the mechanical wings on his back open with their familiar _thump. _

**But through all of the tears that we cry**

"You ok?" Aerrow asked Piper as he used the updrafts from the steaming Wastelands to carry them back to the terra.

"I am now." she answered, smiling weakly.

**We'll survive**

Aerrow gave her a small, loving smile in return. But she hadn't fooled him. He could feel the blood seeping from her wounded back slowing soaking his shirt. He tried to shift her in his arms, but Piper gave a gasp of pain and tensed, so Aerrow stopped, apologizing profusely.

**Cause when we're torn apart**

Aerrow was very happy to see the terra getting closer and closer. He tried not to show it, but he knew that Piper could see that he was weak as well. It was taking all his willpower not to collapse from fatigue, but he fought this overpowering desire, for his preciouscargo.

When they finally reached the terra, Aerrow's body gave out. His legs couldn't hold him up when he landed, with a thud, on the greyish dirt. The pair began to roll along the ground. Despite Aerrow's efforts, his tired arms loosened their hold on Piper, and he lost her in his confusion of where up and down was.

**Shattered and scarred**

When he finally stopped, Aerrow lay still for a moment. Dirt and dust stung his eyes and filled his nostrils and mouth. Spiting and sputtering, he tried - with little success - to rid himself of the choking particles. Lifting his head, Aerrow attempted to find Piper through his blurred vision. A few metres away, he say her unmoving form. He'd know her anywhere, even with his paining eyes.

Not being able to find the strength to stand, Aerrow crawled over to Piper's limp body. Sitting beside her, he held her gently in his arms. Using his hand, Aerrow whipped away some of the dirt and grime from her paling face. Even in this state, she was beautiful.

**Love has the grace to save us**

Piper stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." she said faintly, smiling up at him lovingly.

"Hey." he croaked, returning the smile.

**We're just two tarnished hearts,**

Aerrow ripped off the bottom part of his shirt and held it to Piper's back, trying to stop the blood that was flowing from her wound.

Piper just raised her hand and pushed his away. "It's no use Aerrow. It's too deep." she said sadly.

"Don't talk like that Piper." Aerrow responded, some of his old fire laced in his voice, "Anyway, you don't expect me to just sit here and do nothing, do you?"

"Oh course not Aerrow," Piper smiled softly, "I know you better then that."

Aerrow sighed. He knew Piper was right. The cut was deep, and there wasn't much of a chance that they'd get help in time, especially with Aerrow hardly being able to move himself.

**But in each other's arms**

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, not knowing what else to do.

"Just hold me." Piper whispered as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Aerrow held Piper closer to him, and gently lay a sweet kiss on her head.

**We become saints and angels**

"You know I love you Piper." Aerrow whispered into her hair.

"As much as I love you." she answered.

**I love your imperfections**

The tears that he was trying to hold back finally began to fall, and Aerrow cried silently. He was going to lose another person he loved, and it was his fault.

"Forgive me, Piper." he said, as silent sobs shock his body.

"What for?" Piper asked in a soothing voice.

"This is all my fault." Aerrow explained, "If I hadn't called out to you and you'd let your guard down—"

"It's not your fault, Aerrow." Piper interrupted, "_**I**_ let my guard down. I should have known better. It _**was**_ the Dark Ace I was fighting, after all."

"Let's split the blame 50/50." Aerrow said, his old boyish smirk gracing his face.

"That sounds good to me." Piper said with a smile.

**I love your everything**

Aerrow leaned down, placing his forehead against Piper's. Sighing, he closed his eyes, wanting to do nothing but focus all of his being on the young woman in his arms. She was the person he loved most in this whole world.

Aerrow smiled as he remembered all the moments they'd shared. Looking out the gapping hole in Piper's room that Stork had accidentally made with a crate of Cyclonian leech crystals. Watching her smile grow giddily as he gave her the retrieved oracle stone. Their first kiss, which had been interrupted by an overly embarrassed Radarr. How beautiful she was in that white dress, and lifting the vail to reveal stunningly golden eyes. Seeing those same beautiful eyes on another—

Aerrow's walk down memory lane was interrupted when Piper layed her hand on his face. He opened his eyes, emerald meeting gold.

**Your broken heart, your broken wings**

"I'm sorry, Aerrow." Piper said, tears brimming, "I'm sorry to be putting you through this."

"Don't be sorry." Aerrow answered, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side. I only wish our places could be reversed."

"I don't." Piper said, "And Atmos doesn't either. You're still needed, Aerrow, much more then me."

"I know two people who need you more than anything else in all of Atmos." Aerrow whispered, brushing Piper's deep blue locks away from her face.

**I love you when you hold me**

Closing the mere inches that was left between them, Aerrow caught Piper's lips in his own. He was gentle at first, not wanting to hurt her wounded body, but Piper's arms soon snaked themselves around Aerrow's neck, bringing them closer, and deepening their kiss. Tears ran freely down both their faces, as the sky knight and crystals specialist tried to put all their emotions into that one kiss. Feelings of hurt, anger, loss, sorrow, but mostly, of love.

**And when you turn away,**

"Ah, how sweet." came a menacing voice from behind him.

Breaking the kiss, Aerrow turned to find himself facing the glowing red tip of the Dark Ace's blade. Looking up at the man's face, Aerrow's blood began to boilwhen he saw the victorious smirk that was plastered there. Aerrow's face hardened from surprise to furry as he reached for his own blade.

"Let me take you out of your misery." the Dark Ace said with a smile.

**I love you still, and I'm not afraid**

The Dark Ace brought his sword down on Aerrow's shoulder, creating a deep gash that spilled blood. Smiling at Aerrow's cry of pain, the Dark Ace drew his sword back for another blow, but stopped in mid-swing. The older man's expression suddenly turned to one of shock, as his eyes slowly moved downwards. There, Aerrow's glowing blue blade protruded, dug deep into his chest. The Dark Ace's sword dropped with a clank to the grey, bloody ground, and his crumbling body followed, the look of shock remaining on his face forever.

**Cause I know you feel the same way**

Aerrow sat still for a moment, panting. He looked over at the Dark Ace's body, the blade still sticking out of the man's chest. Aerrow didn't have the strength left to remove the blade, nor to close the dead man's eyes. Strangely, he felt horrible about this.

"I don't know why, but I feel sorry for him." Aerrow voiced his thoughts as he turned back to Piper, who lay on the ground beside him.

"He had nothing to live for, except to fight for Cyclonia. He had no one to love." Piper continued the train of thought they both had.

"And he died alone." Aerrow finished.

**And you'll stay**

Aerrow lay down next to Piper. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought her as close to him as possible.

"But we're not like him." Aerrow whispered.

**Cause when we're torn apart**

"No, we're not." Piper whispered back.

**Shattered and scarred**

They both knew their wounds were fatal. They both knew no one was going to be able to save them. They both knew that this was were it would all end. On this cold, grey, dead terra.

**Love has the grace to save us**

And they were ok with that, because they were in each other's arms, and there was nothing more they could really ask for, then to die in the arms of the one they loved. They would go together. One would not have to grieve for the other.

**We're just two tarnished hearts,**

They only grieved for those they were leaving behind.

**But in each other's arms**

The two were silent then, taking comfort in each other's presence. No longer were they warriors. No longer were they a sky knight and a crystals specialist. No longer were they Storm Hawks. No, now they were - once again - just a young man and woman, who would be totally lost without each other. For their love was so deep and so pure, neither needed to speck it aloud, even in this, their last moments. They could feel the spark of their undying love burning in their hearts, and that was enough for both of them, until they'd taken their last breaths.

**We become saints and angels**

**Cause when we're torn apart  
**

The wind blew softly, brushing the grass playfully against his ankles. Closing his eyes, he let the breeze wash over him. It made him feel calm as it twisted and turned his blonde hair.

**Shattered and scarred  
**

Opening his eyes, Finn looked up at the monument in front of him. It was a beautiful statue of the two bravest heros of the Cyclonian War. The gold figures stood hand in hand, their weapons held in front of them protectively. Finn felt the sting of tears as he looked up at the likenesses of two of his closest friends.

"Aerrow... Piper..." he whispered their names sadly.

**Love has the grace to save us  
**

Finn looked down as his pants leg was tugged lightly. There stood a little girl. She was so small, she barely made it up past his knee. Her golden eyes looked up at him with concern, while the wind blew her bright red pigtails around her face. Leaning down, Finn picked the child up in his arms, and held her close.

**We're just two tarnished hearts,**

"What's wrong unca' Finn?" the little girl asked as she wiped his tears away with her tiny thumb.

"It's nothing, Sweet." Finn answered, using his pet name for her, "I'm just remembering."

The little girl nodded knowingly. Finn smiled, she seemed so mature for her age.

**  
But in each other's arms**

"That's mommy and daddy!" the child said with a smile, pointing to the statue.

"Yes, it is." Finn said as he set the little girl back down on the grass. Standing on tiptoe, she took his hand, and began to lead him down the path towards his waiting skimmer. A strong breeze whipped around them, throwing off the child's balance. As she began to fall, Finn scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. The little red head giggled gleefully.

When their spinning was finished, the girl latched onto Finn's neck, and they stayed in each other's arms, looking up at the statue on the hill above them. The setting sun made the figures glow gloriously, and Finn could almost sense that his two friends were smiling down on them.

**  
We become saints and angels**

"Mommy and daddy are angels now," the girl commented, cuddling into the crook of Finn's neck, "and they're happy together. Just like us! Right unca' Finn?"

"That's right, Sweet." Finn said, not being able to do anything but smile as he carried the sleepy child towards his skimmer. She always did bring out the best in everyone.

**We become saints and angels.**

**

* * *

**

_Well I hope you liked it! Now, for a few authors notes:_

_One, this songfic takes place a few years in the future. Aerrow and Piper are in their earily- to mid-twenties. I'm not sure I kept them totally in character, but I tried to make them more mature, to highlight how the war has changed them, and that they've grown up a bit as well. I'm really worried that Finn is really out of character, but I'm going to blame maturity for that too! I'd like to think he grows up eventually, especially with the circumstances I've put him in!_

_Point number two: I hoping you guys picked up on the fact that Piper and Aerrow are married, and that the little girl with Finn is their daughter (I left hints throughout the first part of the fic, to the fact that they have a child, see if you can spot them). You probably also noticed that I didn't name the child. This is mostly because I couldn't think of a name the suited her properly, and it also gives you the sense that she could be anyone; that she's just a normal kid. I also liked to think that Finn would give her a pet name like Sweet (which is actually what I call my little sister sometimes)._

_Finally, I had to leave out two lines of the song because they didn't fit the fic properly. They are supposed to go before the chorus is repeated. They are:_

__

**These feet of clay**  
**They will not stray**

_Well, thanks again for reading! If you have the time, I'd love you to review and give me some constructive critism. I'm really interested in how you guys like my writing style, and if I've kept the characters in character._

_Oh, one more thing! I'm currently writing a multi-chapter fic for Storm Hawks, which I'm hoping to post in the next week or two. I'm thinking of putting a teaser for it up on my account page, so check it out!_


End file.
